<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat Devours the Rat by LexiusNemean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096744">The Cat Devours the Rat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiusNemean/pseuds/LexiusNemean'>LexiusNemean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's 2am and I'm so sorry, M/M, Not quite porn but Yuki is a thirsty motherfucker, Other, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Sexual Fantasy, Sohma Yuki-centric, True Form, Yuki is a monster fucker, why did I write this in present tense?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiusNemean/pseuds/LexiusNemean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanajima looks up at him with muted interest, dark eyes brightening a fraction. "Unfortunately, my powers don't extend to the realm of curses. However, my brother can; he's quite good." </p><p>Yuki smiles, ignoring how their friends were staring in confusion. "Splendid. Could you ask your brother to curse my brother?" </p><p>--</p><p>It starts, as most problems do, with Ayame... Yuki starts having dreams about the cat spirit's true form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat Devours the Rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe the English dub really established Ayame's sex position. Was that in the original Japanese? The manga?? I'm not fucking over it.</p><p>We're just going to ignore that Fruits Basket took place before smartphones were invented or personal computers were common, okay? It's modern now. Yuki can look up all the bottoming and monster porn he wants.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts, as almost all problems do, with Ayame.<br/><br/></p><p>Earlier that day his brother had visited and told his thrilling student council story, which ended with the titular phrase "I'm an exclusive bottom, of course!". It had been hours since, and for some god forsaken reason Yuki couldn't get the words out of his head.<br/><br/>This leads to some questionable things in his search history. He'd like to say it's due to his newfound interest in getting to know his brother, but that would be disgusting. He most <em>certainly</em> isn't thinking about Ayame when he goes down this rabbit hole.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that month Yuki sees Kyo's true form from the safety and comfort of his bedroom window. It allows his observations a certain degree of emotional detachment: his eyes linger on the long neck, the thin forearms that widen into broad, heavy paws, and the large orange eyes with slitted pupils.<br/><br/>If he feels anything react inside him then, he ignores it. The monster that was Kyo leaps into the forest and Yuki closes the curtains.<br/><br/>For some time after, worry keeps him up. He is awake to see Tohru come home with a wet cat in her arms, and he's awake to see Kaguya quietly slip out the door while everyone is asleep. It's only after that he's able to rest, which is when he finds himself in a strange dream.<br/><br/>Yuki dreams that he is the one running through the forest, searching for the cat spirit's hulking form. But it finds him first; the monster lunges from the shadows, orange eyes pinning him in place even before the thing's monstrous hands do.<br/><br/>The cat spirit looms over him, eyes shining despite the lack of light, and all at once Yuki feels like a mouse in the claws of a cat...and it excites him.<br/><br/>The monster seems to pick up on that immediately, and leans in to study Yuki more closely. It's breath ghosts over Yuki's face and he shudders; the monster reacts to Yuki's movement by baring its teeth, maybe thinking Yuki was moving to escape. But Yuki merely draws in a breath and gets lost in the rows of teeth displayed before him.<br/><br/>Fear keeps striking through his body like lightning bolts while the beast watches him, gaze somehow heavier than the paws that hold him down. It watches Yuki twitch and writhe; seeing no struggle to be free, it slowly lifts a paw off Yuki's body. For one blissful second air comes more easily, but then his breath is stolen again as the monster's claw traces over his face, his rain-wet clothes, the skin where his shirt has been rucked up.<br/><br/>And all at once anticipation starts pounding through him because Yuki knows what he wants to happen, he wants those claws tearing through fabric and wants to lose his small tongue the monster's huge mouth and<br/><br/>then he wakes up and immediately hates himself.<br/><br/>(Later at school he hears two girls excitedly discussing romance novels over their bento boxes; one of them loudly whispers the phrase 'monster fucker' and Yuki chokes on his lunch.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>He has more dreams like that, and soon accepts them as another terrible secret to take to his grave, another curse. He's sure if he told Shigure the man would congratulate him on properly fulfilling his role as a horny teenage boy, but of course Yuki would never tell Shigure. He'd rather die.<br/><br/>So home remains the same as usual. He shares meals with Shigure, smiles with Tohru, and fights with Kyo. Other than a few guilty peeks at his bracelet, Yuki's behavior with the cat doesn't change; he might admittedly have some twisted fascination with the spirit's true form, but that has nothing to do with Kyo. The two are completely separate in his mind; he's not attracted to Kyo even slightly.<br/><br/>So he says, but evidently his mind immediately sets out to prove him wrong.<br/><br/>His next dream begins mid-fight with Kyo. A satisfying setting; all this recent cat spirit confusion has given him plenty of aggression to take out on Kyo, dream or not. Yuki puts his all into his assault, and because this battle exists in his imagination Kyo manages to block and dodge instead of immediately flying through a wall.<br/><br/>This Kyo matches him blow for blow. This Kyo also watches him with eyes that burn, eyes that glow a dangerous orange; Yuki is distracted just long enough for Kyo to sweep his legs out from under him with a low kick, grabbing a fist full of Yuki's hair before he falls and yanking him upright.<br/><br/>Pain shoots through Yuki's scalp and electrifies his nerves, his pained cry coming out embarrassingly close to a moan. Above him Kyo laughs, loud and mocking, and it's then that Yuki realizes Kyo is looking at him like he's prey.<br/><br/>"Do you <em>like</em> this? You've been living with Shigure too long, perverted rat."<br/><br/>Yuki wants to respond but only manages another groan as Kyo tugs on his hair again, forcing him onto his knees. "Looks like I win this fight," Kyo snarls, his sharp teeth flashing behind his grin. "I think it's about time I claim my reward."<br/><br/>Kyo lowers himself to a sitting position and forces Yuki into his lap, laughing at the noise Yuki makes when he stumbles forward.<br/><br/>"You even sound like a rat, squeaking like that," Kyo says, so close Yuki can feel the words on the skin of his neck. Then those lips retreat and are replaced by something wet; Yuki shudders as Kyo licks a long stripe up his throat.<br/><br/>When Kyo follows it up by sinking his teeth into that spot Yuki keens. Pain thrums through him, echoed by a drumbeat of pleasure; he eyes the bracelet on Kyo's wrist and can almost feel something thrumming through Kyo too, the power vibrating in his bones. Something swoops low in Yuki's gut at the thought, arousal burning through him.<br/><br/>He doesn't know what Kyo wants to do with him, but he knows what he's hoping for; Yuki's mind is back on those videos he watched after Ayame's haunting comment, predicting how it might feel to be stretched and filled and <em>used</em>, and he feels part of himself throb in anticipation.<br/><br/>When he wakes up he's so overwhelmed with shock, disgust, shame, and arousal that he instantly turns into his rat form.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>He doesn't meet Kyo's eyes for a week, but everyone just assumes it's a new way he's showing his animosity. Yuki doesn't think they're entirely off base.<br/><br/>The more he thinks about it (and at this point he can't seem to stop thinking about it, even while walking to school), it was never just about the monster. The monster helped, of course, but more than the size difference or the otherworldly form was the danger, the imbalance of power.<br/><br/>It felt strange to consider how into it he was; after all, Yuki knew for a fact he hated feeling weak and trapped in real life. He didn't crave death or danger or even pain, but when he thought of something powerful putting him at a knife's edge and watching him with barely contained desire, he just...<br/><br/>"Hey pretty boy, any reason you've gone red up to your ears?"<br/><br/>Yuki slaps his hands over his ears, turning so Kyo can't see his face turn even redder. He knows Kyo only calls him things like 'pretty boy' because it's a sore spot, but recently Yuki can't help but wonder if Kyo is also interested in his looks like so many others are.<br/><br/>But even if Kyo <em>was</em> attracted to him, Yuki knew the redhead was a romantic at heart. He would never hunger for Yuki the way he craved.<br/><br/>('Hunger' his mind repeats, and Yuki unconsciously remembers how Kyo bit into him in his dream. He doesn't manage to suppress his shiver; beside him, Tohru worries aloud if Yuki has a cold.)<br/><br/>'Fantasy' is what his brother had called this. Ayame had assumed Yuki awakened to fantasy when he saw Tohru in that angelic white dress... For once, Yuki wished his brother had been right about him.<br/><br/>He wishes he could be this attracted to Tohru. Tohru, who was beautiful and very cute; who was soft and gentle and brought a tender feeling to his heart; who was basically his best friend. But she didn't make him feel like a small animal cornered by a predator. She didn't bring the same raw sexual passion his daydreams revolved around.<br/><br/>('Fantasy,' his mind supplies again in his brother's voice. Yuki grit his teeth.)<br/><br/><br/>He doesn't know what to do about these thoughts or his relationship with Kyo, but as they near the school gate and catch sight of Tohru's friends he knows something he <em>can</em> do. Without even attempting a greeting he says,<br/><br/>"Hanajima-san, do you think I could ask you to curse my older brother?"<br/><br/>Hanajima looks up at him with muted interest, dark eyes brightening a fraction. "Unfortunately, my powers don't extend to the realm of curses. However, my brother can; he's quite good, in fact."<br/><br/>Yuki smiles, ignoring how their friends have been staring in confusion since he opened his mouth. "Splendid. Could you ask your brother to curse my brother?"<br/><br/>"Sounds interesting. It would be my pleasure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>